1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to sprinkler systems; and, more particularly, to improvements in sprinklers used in such systems wherein water under pressure causes the sprinkler head and nozzle thereof to pop-up to disperse water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both commercial and residential water sprinkling systems, it has been conventional in the past to employ means for selectively opening and closing remotely located automatically operated water line valves to selectively operate sprinklers in various areas of such systems.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,325, I disclosed a sprinkler system wherein sprinkler heads of the pop-up type are utilized. In this system, a small water turbine wheel rotating at relatively high speed effects slow rotation of the sprinkler nozzle means. The instant application is an improvement over the sprinkler head of the aforementioned patent and discloses improved means for dispersing the water therefrom, for transmitting rotating from the turbine wheel to the sprinkler nozzle means, and discloses generally improved sealing means so that leakage or the like is prevented therefrom and dirt cannot enter such sprinkler heads in a manner rendering them inoperative. Further, a unique method of lubricating the internal parts is also disclosed.